wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sfinks (Mniszkówna)/13
Kategoria:Sfinks XIII Dzień dogorywał. Już czuć było w przezroczych błękitach powietrza lekki oddech wilgoci. Świeży ten podmuch był może westchnieniem szczytów gór himalajskich, wiecznie śniegiem owianych, który spłynął na przebogaty ląd Indii jak błogosławieństwo. Orzeźwił roślinność po tropikalnym upale dnia, dając jej nadzieję życia. Noc szła już z krańców kontynentu: rzucała swój ciemny zawój, szyty w złote skupiny gwiazd, świecących bezmiernym blaskiem, jakby otwierały niebo. Zawój nocy spadł na święte rzeki Gangesu i Brahmaputry, zwanej „synem boskim”, na mistyczną mgłą owiane wody Indu, praźródło Ariów, na przestrzenne obszary Hindustanu. Noc otulała zawojem swoim góry Vindhya i pyszne pogórze Himalajów, ale na ich szczytach zbladła. Śnieżne czuby odbiły się refleksem swojej bieli na ciemnym obliczu nocy; potęga ich ogromna, ich ostre wieżyce, odciosy olbrzymie rozdarły jej zawoje tak, że sypnęła jakby mleczną drogą gwiazd w hołdzie pragórzyszczom i spływała powoli lecz zaborczo na płaskowyże gór Ghaty, niosąc im resztę swych gwiazd. Mroki nocy zasnuły niziny i zgubiły w sobie łańcuchy wyżyn... Wody, gaje, zarośla, całą tę krainę cudów zewnętrznych i duchowych mistyk tajemniczych noc ujęła w swe zaklęte kolisko... W gaju potężnych bananów, których gałęzie stykały się z ziemią, by nowym pniem wyrastać w górę do nieskończoności coraz świeżych poczynań – mroczno było i rzeźwo jak w chłodnej krynicy. Oazę podszywało mnóstwo cierni i wielkich kolczastych kaktusów. Ich soczyste czerwone i różowe kwiaty chwiały się niby latarki ze szkła, tak były sztywne i błyszczące glazurą swych gładkich kolorowych kielichów pełnych ognia i krwi. Banany prastare i gąszcze egzotycznych krzewów o szmaragdowach tłustych liściach, oblepionych masą jaskrawych kwiatów, tworzyły przedziwnie piękne tło dla zatopionej w nich strzelistej, choć ciężkiej stupy, czyli świątyni indyjskiej. Bardzo stary gmach, zbudowany z kamiennych złomów w kształcie ogromnego obeliska o czterech ścianach ostrokątnych, zakończony był u góry okrągłą kopułką czy wieżyczką w kształcie dziwacznej czapki ze szpicem. Takie same kopułki jakby kołpaki mongolskie ozdabiały na czterech rogach wysoką podmurówkę świątyni, ułożoną z głazów kamiennych. Szerokie, łukowate wrota z kapitelami pełnymi rzeźb indodoryckich, rytych z kamienia, wskazywały wejście do wnętrza. W gaju, naprzeciw świątyni, turyści rozłożyli swoje obozowisko w obramowaniu ostrych, skalnych odcieni, będących widocznie odwiecznym cmentarzyskiem lub ostrokołem otaczającym stupę. Tuż obok wytryskiwał ze skalnego złomu wąski strumień i jak płynny kryształ biegł wartko po kamiennym podłożu. Poza gajem i grupą skalnych zwalisk rozciągała się szeroko przestrzenna dzika dżungla, szeleszcząca przepychem traw, wonna kwieciem, usłana kępami zarośli, pełna skalnych pieczar, wnęk i jarów. Tam w oplocie bujnych lian, w cieniu olbrzymich drzew tekowych (rodzaj dębu indyjskiego), w cieniu sosen indyjskich, zwanych deva daru, czyli dar boski – pośród palm i agaw kryły się przed słońcem w dzień, a w nocy wychodziły węszyć żer drapieżne, choć nieliczne lwy i okrutne krwiożercze tygrysy. Noszą one w Indiach nazwę królów zwierząt. Stada żerujących słoni, bawołów, szerokorożne jelenie, antylopy i postrach dżungli – pantera, wszystko kryły w sobie bujne kwieciste trawy, rozłogi jak niezmierzone łany stepów bajecznych, bogate a skryte, groźne a porywające tajemnicą swych głębin i kniei. Na północ poza gajem i świątynią, hen, w obłokach, w sinawej mgle stróżowały potężne zarysy gór himalajskich. Halina Strzemska patrzyła zamyślona, z tęsknotą w oczach, na te odległe majaki szczytów górskich, jakąś mgławicą niedosiężną owiane. Nęciły ją te mgławice i zaciekawiały. Nie była sama. Stał obok niej nieodstępny jej towarzysz, Hindus rodowity, doktor-filozof i zamiłowany szperacz w księgach Braminów, Mahawastu Dżhanu z Benares. Byt bardzo wysoki, smukły i gibki, niezwykle poważny w stroju narodowym. Biały jedwabny turban odcinał się malowniczo od ciemnej, gładko wygolonej jego twarzy. Rysy miał wybitne, jakby ulane z brązu, oczy głębokie, czarnoopalowe, z przebłyskiem lawy i emalii, smutne i chmurne w wyrazie. Czarne brwi schodziły mu się nad nosem, klasycznie zagiętym w nieznaczny orli garb. Pionowa bruzda myśli na czole dzieliła te dwa czarne łuki brwi. Płaszcz biały, luźny, spływał z jego ramion niby toga grecka. Strzemska wskazała towarzyszowi ostre chmurzyska gór. – Ach, tam muszę jeszcze być, tam się ukryć, zgubić. Co jest tam, w samym rdzeniu Himalajów? Mahawastu Dżhanu uśmiechnął się i rzekł niskim głosem: – Tam mieszka Kuwera, Pluton hinduski; wedle podań naszych archaicznych Kuwera strzeże pod ziemią skarby bezcenne, by je świat nie ujrzał i nie skaził swą pożądliwością. Są tam jeszcze bogactwa niezmierne dotąd ludziom nieznane, są iskrzące się gwiazdy, które Kuwera podstępnie zdjął z firmamentu i skrył w swych pieczarach; jest złoty pył słoneczny, którym słońce sypnęło niegdyś w darze dla najpiękniejszej kobiety, jaką ujrzało na ziemi. Lecz cudna ta niewiasta nie była godną monarszego hołdu słońca. – Dlaczego owa niewiasta nie była godną złotego pyłu słońca? – Posiadała tylko ciało i cześć dla jego piękności, lecz nie miała w sobie ducha. – Jakże słońce odczuło w niej brak ducha? – Niewiasta posypała sobie hebanowe włosy złotym pyłem słonecznym i pobiegła do jeziora, by się nacieszyć urodą swoją. Nie odczuła wartości daru i jego twórczej genezy. Wówczas słońce przyćmiło się z bólu, że piękność kobiety była tylko zmysłową. Złoty pył z jej hebanowych włosów znikł, bo słońce obdarzyło nim najdzielniejszego na ziemi mężczyznę. Lecz on nie był także godnym królewskiego daru. – Dlaczego? – Bo miał w sobie tylko popędy materialistyczne i cześć dla użycia materialnego. Otrzymawszy złoty pył słoneczny, jął go przerabiać na mamonę z chciwą żądzą bogactwa zmysłowego. Nie odczuł duchowej wartości daru i twórczej genezy. Wówczas słońce pociemniało z bólu, że siła i dzielność męska dąży tylko do materialnego użycia i rozżalone oddało złoty pył Kuwerze, by go ukrył w swym skarbcu. Kiedyś, kiedyś Kuwera ma obdarzyć nim piękną niewiastę, w której duch przeważać będzie nad zmysłami tak, że o urodzie swej zapomni i potrafi odczuć twórczą wartość daru. Kuwera może obdarzyć złotym pyłem mężczyznę, jeśli będzie to człowiek, w którym przy sile i dzielności duch przeważy nad materializmem i który potrafi odczuć istotną, twórczą genezę daru. Kuwera strzeże złoty pył słońca jako przyszłą nagrodę za zwycięstwo ducha nad zmysłami, by ukoronować nim zwycięzcę. – Ale go dotąd jeszcze nie oddał nikomu – rzekła Halina. – Nie oddal nikomu – powtórzył jak echo Mahawastu Dżhanu. – Jest podanie, że odda wówczas dopiero, gdy zgaśnie słońce, bo wtedy kobiety nie ujrzą kwiatu swojej urody a mężczyźni blasku mamony. – Tak, ale wówczas w ciemnościach i złoty pył słońca stanie się szarym prochem bez twórczej wartości i mocy. Straszny jest wyrok Kuwery – rzekła Halina. Milczeli długo, zasłuchani we własne myśli, zapatrzeni w odległe górskie szczyty – wizje. Mahawastu Dżhanu otoczył Halinę mocą swego spojrzenia i rzekł, wskazując ramieniem ciemną dal: – Widzi pani tę świetlistą gwiazdę jak złoty gwóźdź na niebie? – Widzę. To może klejnot ze skarbca Kuwery? – Nie, to jest klucz do nieznanego ludziom kraju, poza górami „Himawat”, czyli „Siedziby Zimy”. Wedle hinduskich legend jest to wnętrze Himalajów. Za ich szczytami jest ów nieznany świat. I tam Uttara-Kura, człowiek wszystkowidzący, stróżuje i czuwa na krańcach siedzib ludzkich. Ta gwiazda to klucz, który zamyka wrota światów realnych. – Może znajdziemy się tam kiedy w innych kreacjach, gdy dusze nasze przejdą w doskonalsze twory istnień – rzekła Strzemska w zamyśleniu. Mahawastu zniżył głos, nadając mu miękkość i harmonię. – Pragnąłbym w obecnym życiu otworzyć z panią tym złotym kluczem inne światy, by zakosztować haszyszu nieziemskiego szczęścia... z nią. Halina przybladła, ale odparła ze swobodą trochę sztuczną: – Uttara-Kura nie puściłby mnie tam z panem. To jest zapewne człowiek o wysubtelnionej przenikliwości i bardzo czujny. On widzi i odczuwa wszystko, co w duszy człowieka jest najistotniejsze. – Właśnie dlatego odczułby pragnienie i tęsknotę moją, zrozumiałby i puścił w krainę nieziemskich baśni. – Pana, lecz nie mnie z nim. – Hindus wpił w nią otchłanne źrenice. Halina odzyskała już zupełną swobodę. – By otrzymać dar złotego klucza Uttary-Kura trzeba mieć tęsknoty i pragnienia w jeden promień stopione. Wówczas do owych nieziemskich światów idzie się razem, bez zastrzeżeń, sięgając po złoty klucz. Ale nasze tęsknoty i pragnienia są tak... różne... – Chcę wiedzieć, jakie mają miano te, które żyją w pani? Głos Hindusa był głuchy, trochę groźny. Halina zwiesiła głowę na piersi i skierowała się w stronę obozowiska turystów. Milczała. Za potężnym kaktusem Mahawastu Dżhanu ujął nagle jej rękę, uścisnął i z płomieniem w oczach podniósł do ust, lecz Halina cofnęła dłoń ku sobie. Oczy jej błysnęły chłodną stalą. – Doktorze, Uttara-Kura widzi wszystko, odczuwa wszystko i... nie pozwala wkraczać... w cudze światy. Proszę o tym pamiętać. Powiedziała to spokojnie, ale z naciskiem i stanowczo. Łagodnym ruchem wysunęła rękę z jego dłoni i poszła naprzód, nie spiesząc się, ze swobodą i pewnością siebie. Nie było w niej ani tryumfu dumy kobiecej, ani pustego śmiechu, lecz powaga i myśl, i wielka, potężna tęsknota – marzenie. Mahawastu nie podążył za nią, został sam. Halina, idąc w gąszczu kaktusów i cierni, rwała sztywne kielichy kwiatów i chłodziła nimi rozpaloną twarz. Usta jej gorące szeptały ciche słowa, a słowa te, pełne serdecznych drżeń, biegły daleko, daleko, poza dżunglę i kontynent Indii. Słyszały je tylko czerwone jak szkarłat kaktusy, w których nurzała się twarz Haliny. Wtem natknęła się na pochylonego w trawie Murzyna, dozorcę słoni, z maczugą w ręku, jakby przyczajonego. Ujrzawszy Strzemską, Murzyn skoczył do niej i chwycił ją za ramię. – Uciekać, lady, uciekać! Tu jest żmija, jadowita. Tu chodzić nie można po nocy i samej. Jagi zabić żmiję, ale lady uciekać tam. Strzemska była ciekawa polowania, lecz Jagi tak stanowczo szarpnął ją za ramię i cofnął do tyłu, że odeszła, nie chcąc psuć zdobyczy zacietrzewionemu Murzynowi. Zbliżyła się do słoni. Uwolnione z palankinów drzemały stojąc ociężale pod bananami, żując w potężnych szczękach liście drzew. Inne pokładły się zmęczone upałem i podróżą przez dżunglę. Leżały w wysokich trawach jak siwe bryły skalne, szeleszcząc trąbą szukającą smakowitych ziół. Halina usiadła na kamieniu i jęła gładzić skórę na czole jednego ze zwierząt. Słoń znosił pieszczoty cierpliwie, patrząc małymi ślepiami z pobłażliwą flegmą. Spodziewał się z dłoni Haliny zwykłej porcji banana i – zawiedziony – prychał gniewnie. W pewnej chwili dał się słyszeć trzask gwałtowny i dziki okrzyk, po czym z kaktusów wybiegł Jagi, w swej pasiastej, czerwonej z białym spódniczce, z uradowaną miną pokazał Strzemskiej wielką, martwą żmiję, zawieszoną na maczudze. Białka oczu Murzyna i lśniące wilcze zęby błyskały pożądliwie. – Jagi zabił, Jagi trafił w głowę żmiję, Jagi ocalił słonie i lady – przechwalał się Murzyn. Halina oglądała ciekawie grube, pręgowane, śliskie ciało żmii. Z rozmiażdżonej płaskiej głowy kapała wstrętna ciecz krwi zmieszanej z jadem, ogon mięsisty wisiał bezwładnie. Poszli do obozowiska. Jagi pokazywał żmiję turystom, chwalił swoje męstwo, demonstrując plastycznie i krzykliwie przebieg polowania. Jaskrawe miliardy gwiazd migotały na granatowym stropie nieba. Niektóre gwiazdy wydawały blask tak żywy, że zdawały się płonąć ogniem drogich kamieni, sypały iskry na ziemię w gaju bananów i kaktusów, cienie głębin tworzyły wnęki tajemnicze, wśród drzew szły tunele czarne i długie, zapadając w bezdenne pieczary. Halina z uśmiechem radosnym pokazywała te ciemne korytarze towarzyszce swojej, młodej lady angielskiej. – Tak, jak u nas w olszynach, w księżycową noc, w Borkowie, na Podlasiu... – Co to za... Pod... lesse... Strzemska wyjaśniła Angielce, dodając, że stamtąd pochodzi, że ta noc gwieździsta, tajemna napawa ją tęsknotą do kraju rodzinnego Zaczęła opowiadać lady o Podlasiu, ale tamta przerwała. – Wy, Polacy, zawsze tęsknicie, macie w sobie wyłączny nerw tęsknoty. To męczący taki nerw. Wasz romantyzm nie daje wam chyba szczęścia. Jest to jakby ciągłe pożądanie bez zadowolenia. A nawet... Lady umilkła. – Proszę, niech pani dokończy – rzekła Strzemska. – Nawet gdy osiągniecie cel swego pożądania, nie umiecie go ocenić i tęsknota wasza budzi się na nowo. – To dowodzi, że tkwi w naturze naszej nieskończony ideał piękna, ku któremu dążymy stale i zawsze mamy nie dość tego, co zdobędziemy. – Ja to nazywam inaczej: nie ideałem piękna, lecz brakiem praktycznego zmysłu. To cecha wasza, zdaje mi się, ogólnonarodowa. – No, nie, obecnie są wśród nas i ludzie praktyczni – rzekła Strzemska w zamyśleniu. – Powiedziała to pani ze szczególnym akcentem. – Bo ci praktyczni u nas nie zasługują w pojęciu istotnego ideału na... uznanie... Jest to praktyczność snobów nie zaś ludzi dążących ku ideałowi, by go osiągnąć w praktycznym czynie. – Zauważyłam już przedtem, że pani kocha swój kraj. – Chyba to zupełnie naturalne. – A jednak odnosi się pani do tego kraju krytycznie. – Nie do kraju, lecz do ludzi dzisiejszych – to różnica. Zresztą można odczuwać bardzo gorąco miłość do swego narodu i widzieć jego błędy. Zdaje mi się nawet, że miłość taka jest również praktyczniejszą, niż ślepe wpatrzenie się w swoje skazy w przekonaniu, że są to róże. Takie zaślepienie, prócz innych superlatywów, dowodzi jeszcze zarozumiałości, ta zaś nigdy nie prowadzi wzwyż, lecz zawsze ku dołowi. – Ja sądzę, że to jest przede wszystkim dowodem patriotyzmu... – Nie, pani, najwyższy patriotyzm nie polega na piastowaniu swoich błędów i niedostrzeganiu ich prawdziwego oblicza, ale na tępieniu wad z zawziętością bezwzględną. Przeto kochać nie zawsze znaczy to samo, co uwielbiać i zachwycać się bezmyślnie, na ślepo. – Są jednakże narody, które rządzą się wszystkimi tymi uczuciami razem względem swej ojczyzny. – Na przykład wasz naród... Anglia? – Oh, ileż ironii jest w głosie pani! – rzekła lady podrażniona. – Przyznaję. Ale pani wie od dawna, że nie cierpię waszej zachłannej pychy i zarozumiałości, pomimo iż mam dla was dużo uznania i... sympatii. Jednak wśród was są ludzie, którzy umieją patrzeć jasno i odróżniać cechy złe od dobrych bezwzględnie. Szkoda tylko, że ludzie tacy u was podobnie jak i u nas, w Polsce, nie stoją u steru państwa i na straży narodu. Angielka spojrzała poważnie w oczy Haliny. – Tak, to słuszna uwaga pani. Dobrze myślący Anglicy znają wybornie nasze wady, które pani wymieniła. Ale nas psuje siła. – Powinniście być dumni i kierować się ideą humanitarną. Wszakże świadomość siły napawa was pychą i przekształca instynkt samozachowawczy w brutalną dbałość o własne korzyści. Obok braku ogólnoludzkich ideałów tego rodzaju utylitaryzm nie jest nawet praktyczny ze względu na następstwa... – Nie rozumiem – rzekła lady. – Bo, powodując brak umiaru, grozi przeciągnięciem struny – dokończyła Strzemska. – Oh – zawołała Angielka – nam nic podobnego nie grozi! Jesteśmy niezwalczeni. – Tak samo myślał Bonaparte przed stu laty. Ale on był geniuszem... – I ostatecznie potknął się o Anglię – dodała lady z akcentem tryumfu w głosie. Strzemska zaprzeczyła gorąco: – Bynajmniej. Obaliła go własna jego nieokiełznana pycha, brak umiaru. Nawet szatańską pychę można wybaczyć, ale tylko geniuszowi, nigdy zaś jego naśladowcom i samozwańcom. Lady była zirytowana. – Ale o co my się właściwie sprzeczamy? – zaśmiała się nagle Halina. – Podziwiajmy lepiej boską noc. Lady nie rozchmurzyła oblicza. – Mniemam, że na tak ugruntowane państwo, jak Anglia, nie mogą mieć żadnego wpływu te rzeczy, które jeśli sięgnąć do historii gubiły państewka mniej posiadające szans na wieczne trwanie. Cień głębokiego smutku osiadł na twarzy Haliny. Poczuła dotkliwy ból w duszy. Gdy spojrzała w zimne źrenice Angielki, oczy jej miały w sobie dostojną powagę. – Pani ma na myśli moją ojczyznę. Ale ja, niestety, jak dotąd, nie mam złudzeń co do naszej... zarozumiałości i co do naszych obecnych... geniuszów. W głosie Strzemskiej było tyle goryczy, żalu i przejmującego smutku, że Angielka zarumieniła się i podała jej obie ręce żywym, serdecznym ruchem. – Przepraszam za moją brutalność. Zresztą wierzę w Nemezys, która słabych niekiedy podnosi i umie wynagradzać, dając sposobność do osiągnięcia siły. Strzemska spuściła oczy. Nemezys dotknęła już nas łaskawą dłonią i... dała nam możność osiągnięcia siły – wołał w duszy Haliny jakiś ponury głos, ale usta jej milczały. Wśród skał w pobliżu źródła błyskał ogień. – Chodźmy do obozowiska naszego – rzekła lady swobodnie – jestem wściekle głodna. Halina skinęła ruchem głowy. Idąc, spotkały dążącego naprzeciw nich Hindusa, Mahawastu Dżhanu. Patrzył badawczo na obie kobiety i zatrzymał wzrok na twarzy Strzemskiej z uwagą i natężeniem. Angielka zagadała coś do niego o potrzebie wypoczynku i posiłku, Hindus odpowiedział grzecznie, ale nie spuszczał oka z Haliny. Lady dostrzegła to i, wzruszywszy tylko ramionami, poszła naprzód; wkrótce znikła im z oczu. – Pani miała jakąś dużą przykrość w tej chwili – rzekł Mahawastu Dżhanu do Haliny. – Tak, miałam. – Czy można wiedzieć jaką? – Nie. Hindus patrzył na nią, przeszywając ją wzrokiem. – Przepraszam za moją otwartość – rzekła Halina obojętnie. – Zawsze trzeba być szczerym z przyjaciółmi. Ja nie jestem Europejczykiem, więc konwenansów kłamliwych nie uznaję. Skoro pani nie może lub nie chce wtajemniczyć mnie w przyczynę swego smutku, nie wolno mi nalegać... Noc jest piękna, nieprawdaż – rzekł już innym tonem. – Bardzo piękna. Patrząc na tę iluminację gwiazd, myślę zawsze z żalem, że one widzą tylu, tylu ludzi, tyle miejsc, których ja widzieć nie mogę... Widzą lądy i morza... oceany... – Pani tęskni zawsze do morza... – Ono mnie najbardziej ukaja. Mahawastu Dżhanu przytrzymał ją uważnym wzrokiem. – Co pani najwięcej kocha w morzu, czy... na morzu? Strzemska milczała chwilę, po czym odparta: – Jego potęgę i... tajemnicę. – Tajemnicę... Tak, ma pani słuszność. Oblicze morza jest wsze tajemnicze, pomimo że się je niby pozornie zna. Ale dla każdego tajemnica morza jest zapewne... inną. Nie mogę jeszcze zbadać, jaką jest dla pani... Twarz Strzemskiej błysnęła uśmiechem szczególnym. – Dla mnie posiada aż dwie – szepnęła. – Dwie tajemnice? To ciekawe. – Jedna to tajemnica głębin i ducha oceanu. Pan mi przyznaje, że ocean posiada w sobie przedziwną duchowość, czego nie posiada kontynent – ani płaszczyzny, ani góry. Ducha posiada również puszcza leśna, bór, lecz to co innego. Różnica pochodzi stąd, że przestwór wodny jest odbiciem firmamentu. W morzu przeglądają się, jak w zwierciadle, planety, gwiazdy, słońce się w nim nurza, lecz go nie spali. Zapewne to Kuwera sypie złoty pył słońca na fale zamiast je chować dla ludzi, bo ocean i przestwór powietrzny, planetarny – to duchowa część świata, kontynent zaś materialno-praktyczna. – Więc zmysłowa – dodał Hindus. – Tak, i właśnie ta duchowość, ta mistyka mórz jest czarowną ich tajemnicą. – A druga tajemnica... pani – spytał Mahawastu Dżhanu. Strzemska nie odpowiadała. Czoło jej ściągnęło się w głęboką bruzdę nagłej zadumy. Zbliżyli się nieco do ogniska. Grupa turystów, złożona przeważnie z Anglików i Francuzów, rozmawiała z ożywieniem. Niektórzy rzucali spojrzenia niecierpliwe na Murzynów, krzątających się koło wieczerzy. Ognisko, ułożone z suchych cierni i traw, płonęło z trzaskiem, strzelając w górę wysoko złotopurpurowymi językami ognia. Blask rozpełzał się rubinową łuną po gałęziach drzew i krzewów, różowa emalia leżała na kaktusowych dużych kłączach, gałęzie rozrosłych bananów, zwisłych jak baldachimy, tworzyły siatkę zawiłą i misterną na tle ognia i morelowych dymów. Kamienne, strzeliste ściany stupy nabrały tonów rudy żelaznej. Piętrzyły się ciężkim obeliskiem, dosięgając wysokością niższych bananów. Popękany od starości kamień obrosły był połaciami mchów tak delikatnych, jakby przylgnął do tych ścian zastygły oddech wieków. Wszystko dokoła tchnęło tajemniczością pradziejów, a przy tym blaskiem ciepłym i jakąś przebogatą atmosferą pustyni i swobody. Gmach stupy zewnętrznie nasuwał myśli o archaicznej budowie, zaciekawiał historią – i była w tej świątyni zagadka dziwna, i powaga tradycji bramińskiej, i majestatyczne jej piętno. Gorące rumieńce okrasiły twarz Haliny. Piła nozdrzami narkotyczny zapach pustyni, wyczuwając w nim pleśń wieków, przywartą do stupy indyjskiej i jakby ożywczy źródlany prąd, płynący ku niej ze śnieżysk na szczytach himalajskich. Obecność Mahawastu Dżhanu i jego oczy uparte denerwowały ją, ale jednocześnie był on akordem przepysznym w ogólnej fudze wrażeń. Hindus odczuwał ją wybornie, ogarniał jej postać pieściwym wzrokiem, poza którym czaiły się płomienie, wybuchy trzymane silnie na wodzy. Halina, jakkolwiek podrażniona, nie bała się go, jego wpływ magnetyczny działał na nią podniecająco i był jednym z najsilniejszych tonów i barw, otaczającej ją niesamowitej i jakby mistycznej muzyki przestrzennej. Staroaryjska kultura Mahawastu Dżhanu, wzmocniona europejską cywilizacją, była wybitną i budziła pełne zaufanie. Jednakże gdy oddalili się poza złomy skalne cmentarzyska i Halina ujrzała Mahawastu tuż przy sobie, w sinych mrokach nocy, pod jarzącą kaskadą świetlistych gwiazd, uczuła lekki dreszcz lęku. Jego oczy migotliwe przenikały ją na wskroś, jakiś klejnot na spięciu jego turbanu, połyskujący w blasku gwiazd, dodawał mu szczególnego uroku. Żar jego temperamentu, z którym walczył widocznie, zaniepokoił ją. Cofnęła się nieco i wskazała ręką na gwiazdy. – Kuwera czuwa – rzekła trochę stremowana. Hindus milczał, ale znowu zbliżył się do niej. Halina nie chciała się okazać słabą. On drżał i drżenie to udzieliło się jej, ramiona jego parły do niej chciwie i władczo. Był w szponach swej rasowej namiętności, dławił się nią i walczył z tą siłą przemożną jak lew. Halina zrozumiała, że jeszcze chwila, a porwie ją w szaleńczy oplót swych pragnień. Za nic!... Za nic!... Uciekać nie chciała i zresztą czyż to był ratunek?... Nagłym popędem natchnienia szybko podeszła do niego i wsunęła mu rękę pod ramię. – Boję się czegoś, tu może na nas coś złego czyhać w zaroślach. Ufam, że pan mnie obroni, ale... wracajmy do obozu – rzekła już swobodnie z przyjacielską nutą w głosie. Mahawastu Dżhanu w pierwszym momencie przycisnął gorączkowo jej ramię do siebie, z dreszczem nadziei i uniesienia zmysłowego, lecz ufny jej głos, jej spokój, jej słowa zahamowały go natychmiast. Milczał, gdyż bał się zdradzić, ale prowadził ją z szacunkiem i powagą, typową u niego, która jakby pancerzem skuwała jego wewnętrzny wulkan. Wtem suknia Strzemskiej zaczepiła o kolce kaktusów; Halina szarpnęła się, lecz bezskutecznie. W tej chwili Mahawastu Dżhanu ukląkł przy jej stopach, odczepił suknię i niespodziewanym prędkim ruchem objął ramionami jej kolana, tuląc do nich dumną głowę. Sekunda! Halina zadygotała, on powstał wzburzony ale spokojny, wziął teraz sam jej rękę i rzekł głucho, ale głosem pełnym uczucia i jakiejś niezłomnej siły: – Proszę się na mnie oprzeć mocno, proszę mi ufać, czczę panią, ubóstwiam. Halina słyszała prawie bicie jego serca podniecone, gwałtowne. Milczeli. Tak doszli do świątyni. Halina miękko wysunęła rękę spod jego ramienia. Hindus pochylił się bardzo nisko i gorąco ucałował jej dłonie. Idąc do obozowiska, Halina wyprzedzała trochę towarzysza. Była wzruszona, ale myśl jej i uczucia płynęły daleko, daleko. Czy spełni się?... Czy szczęście wytęsknione nadejdzie, czy je otrzymam?... – myślała. Nagle smuga świetlista jaskrawą błyskawicą przecięła granatowosine opony nocy. Zrobiło się prawie jasno. Halina krzyknęła lekko. Mahawastu stanął przy niej. – Co... pani?... To gwiazda spadła... – Tak, to wróżba niebios dla mnie. – Wróżba?... Ja sądzę, że to Kuwera sypnął na panią złoty pył słońca za jej... uduchowienie. – Nie, to znak i odpowiedź niebios, że spełnią się marzenia moje... i tęsknoty... Mahawastu Dżhanu sposępniał jak noc. Halina rozejrzała się dokoła. – Gdzież jest nasz fakir? – W świątyni, modli się. – Przed tą potworną kamienną figurą? Mahawastu Dżhanu zmarszczył lekko brwi. – To bóstwo Buddy, bardzo starożytne. – Podziwiam je jako spuściznę wieków, ale niemniej jest ono straszne. Czy to przy posągu będzie nam fakir wróżył? – Tak. Lecz on będzie wróżył tylko pani – rzekł Hindus przyciszonym głosem. – Uprosiłem go wyłącznie o wróżbę dla pani. Ten starzec fanatyk wróżyć nie lubi. Przyglądał się pani długo i sam nabrał chęci do wróżby. – Cóż we mnie widział? – To już jest jego tajemnica. – Czy fakir wie, jakiej jestem narodowości i w ogóle coś o mnie samej? – Nie, gdyż wszelkie takie wiadomości przeszkadzałyby wróżbie. Zresztą z nim się o tym nie rozmawia. W obozowisku było niezwykle gwarno. Halina usiadła nieco w oddali na kamieniu. Mahawastu stał przy niej. Nastrój obozowiska podziałał na Strzemską. Rozweseliła się. Patrzyła z zajęciem na Murzynów w kolorowych koszulach, którzy pomagali ubranemu na biało kucharzowi. Z niezwykłą zręcznością piekli na rożnach tłuste ptaszki, inni rozściełali białe obrusy na kamieniach i trawie, ustawiali naczynia w uroczystym niemal namaszczeniu. Kucharz rozdzielał zręcznie pieczeń jelenia, otwierał puszki z konserwami. Wonne zapachy łechtały nozdrza Murzynów, aż oblizywali smakowicie, z charakterystycznym mlaskaniem wywinięte grube wargi. W gąszczach postękiwały słonie, jakiś nocny ptak wołał z daleka, z ciemnych przepaści dżungli. Do Haliny i Hindusa podszedł młody, elegancko ubrany Włoch, na którym nie znać było śladów podróży po pustyni, i zaprosił ich na kolację. Turyści wieczerzali gwarnie, zajadając z apetytem upolowaną zwierzynę i świeże daktyle. Murzyni mieli ze sobą kilka małp, którym rozbawione panie rzucały orzechy, śmiejąc się z ich pociesznych min i skoków. Wino dodawało humorów, więc w pustynię biegły wesołe gamy głosów i szczerego śmiechu. Jeden z Murzynów jął grać na jakimś dziwacznym dętym instrumencie w rodzaju fletu, dobywając zeń drżące, płaczliwe dźwięki. Elegancki Włoch zwrócił się do Mahawastu Dżhanu: – Niech pan zagra nam coś na skrzypcach. – Dziś nie – odrzekł Hindus. Halina spojrzała na niego. Czarne, emaliowane oczy Hindusa odczuły natychmiast jej wzrok i skierowały się na nią uważnie. – Nie chcę grać w tej... gromadzie – szepnął cichutko. Strzemska skinęła głową na znak zgody. Towarzystwo bawiło się hucznie. Mahawastu Dżhanu zawoł z uśmiechem: – Wystraszycie, państwo, wszystkie tygrysy naokoło! Przepadnie polowanie. Pouciekają aż w góry himalajskie. – Będziemy je tam gonili – odpowiedzieli chórem gentlemani – A teraz się bawimy. W pewnej chwili po wieczerzy Hindus spojrzał znacząco na Strzemską. Zrozumiała i podniosła się z kamienia. Na tle ogniska wysoka postać Mahawastu w białych szatach fałdzistych wydawała się dziwnie nadprzyrodzoną i jakby groźną. Oczy jego paliły się otchłannym żarem. Strzemska uczuła znowu lekki dreszcz lęku, ale się nie cofnęła. Poszła do świątyni. Mahawastu Dżhanu postępował za nią, jakby okrywając ją swoim białym płaszczem. Za nimi podążył służący Hindusa, Nubijczyk, w pasiastym fezie i szerokich szarawarach. Świątynia nie miała drzwi, tylko głębokie wrota w kształcie łuku. Można było tam wjechać czwórką koni. Nubijczyk został przy wejściu. Strzemska i Mahawastu szli cicho po kamiennych płytach, dążąc w głąb, pod wyniosły ołtarz, na którym spoczywał olbrzymi posąg z czarnego granitu. Przedstawiał on Buddę w siedzącej postawie z nogami podwiniętymi pod siebie. Potworne dłonie miał otwarte i ułożone w ten sposób, jakby błagał o jałmużnę. Postać jego przygarbiona, pochyła, zdawała się ciążyć głową potężną o zamkniętych oczach, obwisłych wargach i ciężkich zwalistych policzkach. Twarz miała wyraz senny, ale okrutny. Była w niej zimna bezwzględność i groza. Posąg jakby mówił wyrazem swej olbrzymiej twarzy: Wiem wszystko, nie daruję nic i nic nie wybaczam... Bóstwo robiło wrażenie utajonej potęgi w kolosalnych kształtach zewnętrznych. Mały kaganek oliwny, palący się z boku na płaskim kamieniu umieszczonym wedle zwyczaju indyjskiego na czterech mniejszych kamieniach jak na podstawie – pełgał żółtym światłem po czarnym posągu, nadając mu jeszcze straszliwszej fizjonomii. Przy kaganku siedział fakir, asceta w czarnym długim burnusie na białej szacie, na głowie miał czarny turban w złote dziwaczne desenie, nogi – w drewnianych sandałach. Siedział w kucki zgarbiony, z rękami ukrytymi w rękawach białej, spodniej szaty. Halina utkwiła oczy w tajemniczej twarzy bramina. Znała go już, jednak ta twarz interesowała ją zawsze. Suche, ciemne policzki ascety były jak pergamin, nos wydatny, drapieżny, o nozdrzach mocno wykrojonych. Usta zawiędłe, zaciśnięte jakąś mocą wewnętrzną, silnym nakazem olbrzymiej woli – wysuwały się nieubłaganą linią nad czarną brodą, osrebrzoną lekkimi pasmami siwizny. Oczy patrzyły spod turbana, ale zdawało się, że patrzą gdzieś w przepaść i z przepaści. Gdy Halina i Mahawastu Dżhanu podeszli blisko, fakir spojrzał na nich groźnie i rzekł ostrym tonem: – Spóźniacie się. Oliwa zgaśnie, a bóstwo nie lubi cienia. Mahawastu powiedział coś do fakira po sanskrycku, ten pokiwał głową na znak zgody. Wówczas Mahawastu wziął rękę Haliny i przesunął ją bliżej ku fakirowi. – Niech pani siądzie tu, na tym kamieniu – szepnął jej do ucha. Strzemska usiadła, owijając się szczelnie białym szalem, i głowę pochyliła ciekawie ku braminowi. On wpatrzył się w jej rysy, badał je ze szczególną uwagą, po czym dziwne źrenice jego wpiły się w jej oczy, sięgając zda się do dna duszy. Fakir wyciągnął szyję. Szeroko otwarte oczy, w których płonęły dwie pochodnie, wżarły się zaborczo, tyrańsko w źrenice Haliny. Ona drgnęła i cofnęła się. Głowa bramina poszła za nią niby głowa sępa, opatrzona ostrym dziobem. Wtem bramin odsunął się nagle do tyłu, chwycił kaganek i podniósł go w górę, oświetlając czarny posąg Buddy. Sępie źrenice fakira utkwiły teraz w groźnej twarzy bóstwa z jakąś zabobonną, służalczą trwogą. Strzemska doznała tego samego wrażenia i tamując oddech w piersiach skierowała oczy na posąg. Usta bramina poruszały się: przemawiał do Buddy czy powtarzał wyrok tajemnicy, płynącej jakby z kamiennych ust potwora. Wreszcie fakir postawił kaganek i na nowo wpatrzył się w oczy Haliny, mając ręce ukryte w rękawach. Po chwili jął mówić wolno głośnym półszeptem – nie odrywając wzroku od niej: – Szukasz swego szczęścia... to perła na dnie morza... słuchaj pilnie, by usłyszeć jej cichy szmer, gdy wysuwać się będzie ze swej konchy... dla ciebie... Patrz pilnie, by ujrzeć jej lśnienie z głębiny, spoza fal, odmętów... W tobie atman, agni ... Pragniesz Suryi, lecz strzeż się, strzeż przypływu prmihany... ona głuszy słuch, oślepia wzrok... Twój atman zwycięży, jeśli... całą istotą łakniesz Suryi... Fakir umilkł i długo patrzył na Strzemską. – Surya twoja zbliża się... z odmętów wód... nadpłynie... w potędze... rozszarpiesz dla niej w ofierze serce mężczyzny... serce płomień... ciśniesz je w morze na piany jak ptaka białego... Oddasz jej siebie całą... i... i... wyrosną przed tobą dwie mogiły... odległe... mogiły ludzi oddanych tobie... Po ich mogiłach pójdziesz od Suryi swojej... w światłość. Fakir zamilkł znowu i zaczął się cicho modlić ze spuszczoną nisko głową. Strzemska siedziała bez ruchu, bez tchu, wpatrzona w fakira wzrokiem pytającym... Zaległa cisza prawie głucha. Mahawastu Dżhanu patrzył na Halinę, chcąc wysondować z niej myśl i wrażenie wywołane wróżbą. Odczuł, że jest ogromne. Po długiej minucie Halina spojrzała na Hindusa pytająco: – Czy już wróżyć więcej nie będzie? – spytała. Dojrzał jej wzruszenie i pochylił się niżej nad nią. – Czy pani żąda jeszcze?... Nie wolno komentować wróżby. Strzemska zawahała się, po czym spytała bramina z drżeniem trwogi: – Kogo pokryją te... mogiły?... – Rzekłem... ludzi, których atman przy tobie... jednego pochłonie... tajemnica... zabija ciało... jego atman silny.. pozostanie drugi... to biały szczur... pociągany mocą magiczną pytona-żarłacza sam szedł w jego paszczę... przejrzy za późno... sam zginie. Cisza... tylko skwierczała oliwa w czarce, dopalał się lniany knot. Aż w tę ciszę bezmierną wpadł nagle jakiś pisk przykry, syk, po czym spod kapiteli rzeźbionych, spod filarów i kolumn świątyni rozległy się dziwne skrzeki, świsty, kląskania. Strzemska z przerażeniem spojrzała w górę. Mahawastu Dżhanu ścisnął łagodnie jej drżącą rękę i rzekł uspokajająco: – To nic, zbudziły się ptaki. Halina podniosła głowę, wytężyła wzrok. W górze, hen pod mrocznymi sklepieniami, majaczyły gęsto gniazda, istne kolonie gniazd ptasich. Stamtąd dobywały się teraz różne głosy zbudzonej skrzydlatej rzeszy. W ich krzykach i skwirach był gniew i protest za zmącenie spokoju, był lęk i zdumienie. Rozgwar ptasi złagodził nieco bolesne uczucia Haliny po wróżbie... Ale wiedziona nieprzepartym jakimś urokiem tej wróżby, pochyliła się do fakira i spytała cicho, uroczyście: – Czy osiągnę w pełni blask Suryi? Fakir wpił w nią oczy. – Rzekłem. Tęsknisz... tęsknota zwycięża tylko duchowa. Tęsknota zmysłów nie przebije gliny i sama w nią się zmieni. Tęsknota ducha przebija marmur i ryje w nim pamięć wiecznie trwałą. Suryę osiągniesz w pełni... nie zaraz... jasność przyjdzie w mrokach. Strzemska milczała jak w otumanieniu hipnotycznym. Blada jej twarz mieniła się łunami ognia, oczy przymknęła, bojąc się instynktownie, że wyraz ich ją zdradzi pod sępim wzrokiem fakira i badawczym Mahawastu Dżhanu. Nagle zabrzmiały pótgłośne słowa bramina: – Żyj duchem i w duchu trwaj. Pokój z tobą. Strzemska ocknęła się. Zwróciła się do Mahawastu z prośbą w oczach: – Niech on mi powie coś o ojczyźnie mojej. Mahawastu powtórzył prośbę braminowi, ale ten milczał długo. Po pewnej chwili dopiero wziął czarkę granitową stojącą obok bóstwa, nakruszył do niej gałązki cierniowej, drugą gałązkę zapalił nad kagankiem i rozniecił nią płomień w czarce. Po czym wyjął z zanadrza zwitek jakiś, wysypał z niego czerwony proszek na płomień w czarce i znowu podniósł ją wysoko, oświetlając bóstwo Buddy. Dym purpurowy niezwykle wonny i duszący wybuchnął z czarki i jął rozpełzać się jak kadzidło, omotując szkarłatną mgłą pasąg i skupioną postać fakira. Oczy bramina, jak żużle gorejące, śledziły skręty dymu, biegły śladem purpurowych pierścieni, nie zmrużyły się ani razu, jakby powieki skamieniały. Strzemska zawisła wzrokiem na oczach i ustach wróżbity. Nie zauważyła, że Mahawastu Dżhanu stanął za nią pochylony i że otoczył ją prawie swym płaszczem jak jastrząb skrzydłami. Oczy Hindusa, spuszczone na nią, były także jastrzębie. Okrył ich wszystkich obłok krwawy, skłębiony dym kadzidła. Wtem fakir przemówił, wpatrzony w czar snujących się dymów: – Naród z natury żywotny... obumiera zatruty... Nadmiar złej prudhany niszczy, gubi... Atman ginie, wygnany przez zbrodniczy Vayu najstraszniejszy, nie z gwiazd – spod ziemi wiejący. Ten Vayu to śmierć. Ten Vayu to chaos – przepaść. Ten Vayu – to wieczna noc... Bramin zamilkł. Ostatnie słowa z sykiem wyszły z jego ust, oczy żarzyły mu się ogniem tajemnym. Odchylił głowę w tył i znowu ją podał naprzód ruchem gwałtownym. Strzemska była zdrętwiała, zimne dreszcze przejmowały jej ciało, pochylona głową w stronę dymów purpurowoszarych chłonęła ich kłęby z natężeniem całej duszy, całej istoty myślącej, wszystkich nerwów i czuć. Fakir był jakby zahipnotyzowany widokiem dymów, badał ich skręty, załomy, przepalał wzrokiem płomień strzelający z czarki. Usta jego znowu poruszyły się, Halina drgnęła. Bramin zatopiony wciąż oczami w dymie zaczął szeptać tajemniczo: – Wąż jest wśród was, pyton-żarłacz, powstały z jaskini ziemnej. Ciecz jego jadu zakaziła wielu. Magia jego zbudziła niszczycielski Vayu spod ziemi... Zguba... przepaść... Fakir nagle cofnął się w tył, zmierzył dzikimi oczyma skręt dymu rozpadający się w pojedyncze pióra i zasyczał przejmującym szeptem, w którym była głucha trwoga: – Budźcie atman! Budźcie atman wasz! Budźcie go prędko – to ratunek! On zgładzi gada jaskiniowego, on zniszczy złe prudhany, on zdusi niszczycielski Vayu. Atman, atman wasz budźcie, by nie umarł. Zguba wtedy... zguba... Fakir podniósł wyżej czarkę, rozszerzonym wzrokiem przenikał purpurowe dymy długo i pilnie, mówił cicho z przejęciem: – Zabijają atman wasz... nie zabiją... ożyje!... Surya narodu twego daleka... daleka... nadejdzie, gdy już zbieleją kości tych... co upadną... tych, co się sami zgładzą... Wtedy Surya dla was w pełni... Nagle zawołał głośno, z przerażeniem, jakby zobaczył wizję: – Atman wasz zabijają!... Ratujcie go... Czarka wypadła z rąk fakira na kamień. Dym rozpełznął się nisko. Fakir siedział długą chwilę bez ruchu z odchyloną w tył głową i z zamkniętymi oczyma. Po czym jakby się przebudził, podsunął się na kolanach do posągu Buddy i upadł czołem do jego stóp. Z rękoma przy skroni leżał bez głosu, bez poruszenia. Modlił się. Halina Strzemska była pod strasznym urokiem, zaklęta w żywy posąg grozy i przepastnie głębokiej myśli. Mahawastu Dżhanu pogrążony w zadumie patrzył na nią. Purpurowe dymy z przewróconej czarki pełzły po kamieniach mrocznej stupy jak krwawoszare pytony-węże. Cisza, cisza niemal grobowa zaległa kamienny gmach, otuliła sobą potworną postać bóstwa i trzy osoby u olbrzymiego piedestału zamarłe w milczeniu, zapatrzone we własne duchowe odmęty, w przyszłe zagadki i tajemnice ludzkości.